battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
LCVP
The , or Landing Craft, Vehicle, Personnel, was an American assault boat that saw widespread use in both European and Pacific theaters. It was famous for its ability to transport an entire platoon of troops from ship to shore, and extricate itself without being beached. The LCVP appears in Battlefield 1942, Battlefield 1943 and Battlefield V. A stylized LCVP also appears in Battlefield Heroes. Battlefield 1942 The LCVP is a naval craft featured in Battlefield 1942 for the United States Marine Corps and the United States Army. It can transport up to six people in passenger slots and a few more if they jump into the boat manually, though this does cause visual glitches. There are seats for the driver and a single gunner manning an M2 Browning. In front of the driver are another four slots for passengers. The craft's sole purpose is transportation of troops onto land, and the driver can manually open the front ramp to allow the troops inside the LCVP but not in an attached position to exit. Because the vessel's armour is weak, meaning it can suffer against land-based heavy machine guns and enemy fighters, and the machine gun is only effective against infantry, the LCVP is unsuitable for engaging in combat against naval vessels or hostile vehicles. The Road to Rome In The Road to Rome, the LCVP is used by the Royal Italian Army, the United States Army and the British Army. It is identical in stats to the LCVP in the base game, however the Italian one has an RIA insignia on it. Appearances *Battle of Midway *Guadalcanal *Iwo Jima *Invasion of the Philippines *Omaha Beach *Battle for Anzio *Operation Husky *Operation Baytown *Mimoyecques Gallery BF1942 LCVP.png|USMC personel about to land on Iwo Jima BF1942 LCVPs LANDING ON MIDWAY.png|LCVPs landing at Midway; Enterprise's silhouette can be seen in the background LCVP.Rear view.BF1942.png|Rear view LCVP.Left view.BF1942.png|Left view LCVP.Front view.BF1942.png|Front view LCVP.Right view.BF1942.png|Right view LCVP.Driver view.BF1942.png|Drivers view LCVP.Gunner view.BF1942.png|Gunners view LCVP.Passenger view.BF1942.png|Passengers view Battlefield Heroes The Boat is a vehicle featured in Battlefield Heroes and is only available on Inland Invasion. Boats are the initial spawn points for the Royal Army at the beginning of each round on Inland Invasion and for the National Army on night version of Inland Invasion. They are located a short distance of the coast on both versions of the map. Gallery BFH Boat 2.png BFH Boat 3.png Battlefield 1943 The LCVP is a naval craft featured in Battlefield 1943 on Wake Island and Iwo Jima. There are always 4 LCVPs attached to the USMC Carrier, and mount 2 .30 calibre M1919 machine guns, as well as having space for 3 passengers and a driver as well as the 2 gunners. The LCVP can also be found on Wake Island when the USMC controls the Airfield flag, and can be useful for flanking attacks or reinforcing positions. Unlike in Battlefield 1942 the players can't enter the boat manually (without 'hopping in') and the driver does not need to open the doors upon reaching the land or objective. The LCVP can also be vulnerable to aircraft fire. Battlefield V The LCVP is a vehicle introduced to Battlefield V in Tides of War chapter five, War In The Pacific. It is available as transport vehicles on Iwo Jima, Pacific Storm, Wake Island and Solomon Islands. It carries the driver—fully enclosed—two gunners behind shielded M1919 MGs, and five other passengers. So long as one player occupies the vehicle, teammates may spawn upon it. Upon placing the front of the vehicle on a beach or firm ground, the landing ramp will drop. Despite appearances, players still need to press to disembark. While afloat, players exit the vehicle by jumping overboard. So long as the LCVP's propeller is in water, the vehicle may be maneuvered. Care should be taken to not expose passengers to open fire, and to keep gunners safe from enemy marksmen. Gallery BFV LCVP 1.jpg|Right view BFV LCVP 3.jpg|Back view BFV LCVP 2.jpg|Front view BFV LCVP 4.jpg|A suspended LCVP BFV LCVP 5.jpg|Driver view BFV LCVP 6.jpg|A beached LCVP BFV LCVP 8.jpg|Gunner view BFV LCVP 9.jpg BFV LCVP 10.jpg BFV LCVP.jpg BF5 LCVP Trailer.png|An LCVP being lowered from an American landing ship in the Battlefield V – War in the Pacific Official Trailer. BF5 LCVP Trailer 02.png|Multiple LCVPs landing on the beach at Pacific Storm. Trivia Battlefield Heroes *Before the Monsters update, Boats were Royals only vehicle. However, with introduction of Inland Invasion Night, Nationals and Royals switched places, causing the boat being available by both sides now. *Despite change of factions at Inland Invasion Night, boat model is still the same on both maps. Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1943 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Heroes Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: War In The Pacific Category:Naval Vehicles